Another Mission With Varia
by Ritsuya gum
Summary: Tsuna diberi tugas oleh Nono untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Varia. Tsuna pikir akan berjalan mulus, ternyata banyak cobaan yang menanti Tsuna di sana.
**Author: Ritsuya gum**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Akira Amano-sensei**

 **Warning: Humor(?), mungkin ada typo karena author terlalu malas unutk membaca ulang, OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini Tsuna tercinta kita sedang berada di Varia bersama dengan guardian kelewat overprotective mereka dan juga para mantan arcobaleno. Awalnya hanya Tsuna yang ingin kesana, Tsuna bilang karena ini tugas mendekatkan diri dengan Varia. Biar akur katanya.

Tentu saja guardian Tsuna langsung berkemas untuk persiapan mereka disana nanti walau Tsuna sudah bilang tidak perlu ikut. Para mantan arcobaleno hanya ikut saja sembari ingin memeriksa sesuatu di Italy.

Belum ada sehari berada disana, seluruh weapon box milik Varia sudah berada di dekat Tsuna tidak ingin pergi seperti menemukan majikan baru. Tugas mereka kesini untuk mendekatkat diri dengan Varia, bukan dengan weapon box nya. Tapi Tsuna pikir ini adalah awal sebelum bisa akrab dengan penghuni di Varia ini.

"Sudah hampir 3 jam. Dimana dame-tsuna?" tanya Reborn. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang tamu di Varia, tapi tuan rumah nya sendiri sedang tidak ada disitu. Katanya ingin menyelesaikan tugas dan misi sebentar. Jadi diruangan ini hanya ada guardian Tsuna dan juga para mantan arcobaleno.

Awalnya mereka ingin mencari Tsuna, tapi mengingat sekarang mereka ada di mansion, mereka memutuskan bertanya kepada salah satu anggota Varia yang kebetulan lewat.

"Hei, apa kau melihat juudaime?" tanya Gokudera.

"Juudaime? Ah, maksud anda Decimo? Dia ada di taman belakang" kata angota Varia tersebut dan langsung pergi sambil setengah berlari.

"Sepertinya orang-orang disini sibuk-sibuk sekali ya" kata Yamamoto sambil melihat orang yang tadi ditanya oleh Gokudera.

"Bukan hanya disini saja yakyu baka! Kau juga akan merasakannya nanti setelah juudaime dilantik untuk menjadi bos Vongola" kata Gokudera lalu berjalan kearah Reborn dan memberitahu kalau juudaime ada di halaman belakang.

Mereka pun pergi ke halaman belakang untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Tsuna tercinta mereka. Sesampainya di halaman belakang, mereka hanya diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya ada suara hembusan angin yang menyejukan.

Alasan mereka diam adalah karena saat ini mereka melihat Tsuna yang sedang tertidur dan menjadikan Bester sebagai bantalnya, disekelilingnya terdapat weapon box milik Vongola dan Varia juga. Bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat mereka diam, mereka melihat wajah tidur Tsuna yang damai dan menurut mereka uhuk-manis-uhuk.

"Jadi, ada yang mau membangunkan bocah itu?" tanya Colonello. Mereka semua hanya diam, tentu saja tidak ada yang ingin membangunkan Tsuna apalagi dengan wajah nya yang tenang itu.

Kecuali satu orang, seketika mereka semua langsung melihat kearah Reborn. Yang dipandang hanya diam atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak menyadari orang-orang melihat kearahnya karena masih melihat Tsuna yang tertidur. Tiba-tiba Reborn berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan tersebut.

"Kau tidak membangunkannya, Reborn?" tanya Fon lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Tsuna lagi.

"Biarkan dia bangun sendiri" dan itulah kata-kata terakhir Reborn sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Mereka pun hanya saling pandang bingung karena biasanya Reborn akan membangunkan Tsuna walau itu harus dengan cara yang tidak biasa sekalipun. Mereka melihat kearah Tsuna lagi dan pergi meninggalkan Tsuna karena merasa akan ada darah yang keluar dari hidung mereka kalau mereka tetap disitu.

Entah mengapa mereka semua bersamaan bertanya pada diri sendiri 'apa Reborn merasakan hal ini juga, karena itu dia memutuskan tidak membangunkan Tsuna dan pergi? Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin'

 **Reborn pov**

Reborn melihat Tsuna yang sedang tertidur dengan wajah damai nya yang manis itu. Reborn benar-benar tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tsuna. Bahkan tidak menyadari kalau dia sedang di tatap oleh orang-orang yang ikut ke taman belakang.

Reborn marasakan darah akan keluar dari hidungnya kalau dia tidak segera pergi dari situ 'ini tidak baik' ujar Reborn dalam hati dan berbalik mennggalkan mereka yang menatap Reborn dengan tatapan bingung.

•

•

•

Dua jam berlalu setelah mereka membiarkan Tsuna tidur di taman belakang. Saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul karena mereka sedang dalam tugas mendekatkan diri dan tentu saja tanpa Tsuna disana.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Chrome dan juga Mukurowl.

"Darimana saja kau?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan. Oh ya, diluar baru saja hujan" kata Chrome dan ikut berkumpul walau berada di pojok.

"Sepertinya kita melupakan sesuatu, kora!" kata Colonello ketika merasakan ada yang ganjal.

"Kau benar Colonello-san" kata Gokudera setuju. Tapi tetap saja mereka tidak dapat mencari tau apa yang mereka lupakan, begitupula dengan Varia yang juga ikut memikirkan hal itu.

Chrome tiba-tiba bicara, "Dimana bossu?"

Seketika semua orang (kecuali Varia) langsung menatap horor Chrome. "OH IYA! TSUNA!"

BRAAKK!

Terdengar suara bantingan pintu dan menampakkan sosok Tsuna dan para weapon box yang basah kuyup.

Mereka hanya diam ketika merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakkan dari Tsuna.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku" kata Tsuna dingin.

Ketika mendengar perkataan Tsuna, sebagian hanya diam, sebagian hanya tertawa gugup, Chrome hanya menatap bos nya kasian, dan Varia yang sudah mengetahui situasinya hanya diam sambil melihat Tsuna, guardian Tsuna dan mantan arcobaleno bergantian.

"Yahh.. bukan salah kalian juga, ini juga salahku tidur diluar. Nah, sekarang keringkan diri kalian" Tsuna sudah berubah dalam mode HDW dan menyuruh seluruh weapon box berkumpul diantara Tsuna dan Tsuna menyalakan api yang cukup besar dari tangannya.

"Hangat kan.." kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum kepada weapon box yang mengelilinginya. Melihat itu membuat semua orang diruangan tersebut iri. Ketika Tsuna sedang mengeringkan diri, tiba-tiba suara bantingan pintu terdengar lagi dan kali ini membuat engsel pintu tersebut lepas.

"VOOOIIII! APA KALIAN TIDAK BOSAN BERADA DISINI TERUS DARITA- VOOII! TANGANMU TERBAKAR BOCAH!" ketika berkata (baca: berteriak) seperti itu, Squalo langsung mengambil air yang hanya tuhan yang tau darimana dan menyiramnya kearah Tsuna. Otomatis tubuh Tsuna yang tadinya hampir kering menjadi basah lagi.

Melihat hal tersebut, maniak juudaime pun beraksi, "TEME! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HIU SIALAN!? APA KAU TIDAK BISA MEMBEDAKAN JUUDAIME DALAM MODE HDW ATAU TIDAK!?" teriak Gokudera yang tidak mau kalah suaranya dari Squalo.

Setelah Gokudera berkata begitu, Squalo langsung melihat Tsuna dan menyadari kalau Tsuna memakai sarung tangan. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Bahkan Varia yang biasanya ribut kalau hal seperti ini terjadi karena ulah salah satu anggotanya pun hanya diam.

Suasana tetap hening hingga tiba-tiba Tsuna berdiri dan mengagetkan semua orang yang ada disitu.

"Aku akan ganti baju" kata Tsuna singkat dan pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Botol wine pun mendarat dengan mulusnya di kepala Squalo. "VOOII! APA MAKSUDMU MELEMPARKU DENGAN BOTOL INI!?"

"Salahmu sendiri sampah" Xanxus pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

"Mood Tsuna sedang buruk hari ini" Fon hanya bisa menghela nafas masih tidak percaya kalau sikap Tsuna kalau sedang bad mood bisa seperti itu.

•

•

•

"38 derajat" kata Chrome sambil melihat ke termometer.

"Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi" kata Reborn sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Juudaime! Maafkan saya! Kalau saja kemarin saya ingat kalau anda berada diluar, pasti saya sudah membangunkan anda" kata Gokudera meminta maaf sambil membenturkan kepala ke lantai.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. sungguh.. ini hanya demam saja.. dan berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan cemas seperti itu. Aku jarang melihat kalian seperti ini, terutama Varia. Aku ingin sekali tertawa kalau kalian seperti ini" kata Tsuna yang berusaha tertawa walau tubuhnya sangat lemas.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus pergi dan membiarkan kau istirahat" ujar Fon sambil tersenyum dan menyuruh mereka semua keluar kamar. Ketika guardian Tsuna dan mantan arcobaleno sudah keluar, Varia masih melihat Tsuna yang terbaring. Ketika Tsuna menyadari Varia masih disitu, Tsuna tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tsuna.

"Cepatlah sembuh agar kita bisa bermain lagi" kata Flan dengan nada monotonnya lalu berjalan keluar.

"Ushishishi.. pangeran tidak akan memaafkan orang yang merepotkan" kata Bel lalu berjalan keluar.

"Cepatlah sembuh agar tugas mendekatkan diri berjalan lancar" kata Levi lalu berjalan pergi.

"Tsu-chan~ aku akan membuatkan makanan spesial untuk mu kalau kau sudah sembuh" kata Lussuria lalu berjalan keluar.

"Mun.. kalau kau tidak sembuh-sembuh, aku akan mengambil uang mu untuk biaya obat mu" kata Mammon lalu berjalan keluar.

"Sampah, karena kau membuat Bester basah kuyup, kau harus mencarikanku wine terenak kalau kau sudah sembuh" Tsuna hanya tertawa ketika Xanxus bilang itu, lalu Xanxus berjalan keluar.

Hanya tinggal Squalo saja yang sejak tadi masih diam.

"Kau tidak berisik seperti biasanya Squalo" kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

Squalo masih menatap Tsuna dalam diam. Tsuna juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan suasana hening seperti ini karena dia bisa beristirahat. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya adalah orang yang sedang terdiam disebelah Tsuna adalah Superbi Squalo. Tidak peduli dalam keadaan apapun, pasti Squalo akan berteriak dengan suara uhuk-merdu-uhuk nya tersebut.

"Apa kau berfikir kalau aku sakit karena air yang kau siram kemarin?"

Squalo sedikit tersentak ketika Tsuna mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Hahaha.. sudah kuduga. Jangan khawatir, aku sakit bukan karena kau kok. Kemarin pada saat aku kembali kekamar, aku memutuskan mandi. Karena aku terlalu lama berendam di bathtub karena sambil bermain dengan Natsu, jadinya sekarang aku masuk angin" Tsuna menjelaskan kepada Squalo agar ia percaya.

Squalo hanya mendengus ketika Tsuna bilang begitu. Squalo tau kalau Tsuna berbohong, tapi dia juga tidak mau ambil pusing dan lebih memilih percaya saja.

"Terserah kau bocah. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf karena kemarin tidak melihat dengan teliti dan langsung mengguyurmu" kata Squalo tanpa ada teriakan uhuk-merdu-uhuk nya lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan pergi.

"Tunggu, apa Squalo barusan meminta maaf? Yang lebih penting lagi, apa dia tidak berteriak?" tanya Tsuna kepada dirinya sendiri.

"VOOOIIII! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI!?"

"Hahaha.. sepertinya tidak mungkin. Mungkin tadi hanya imajinasiku saja" Tsuna pun memutuskan untuk tidur walau suasana di luar kamar yang ditempati Tsuna benar-benar ribut.

•

•

•

"Dimana sampah itu?"

"Sampah? Siapa?" tanya Gokudera bingung.

"Bos kalian" kata Xanxus sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Apa!? Beraninya kau bilang juudaime sampa- tunggu, kenapa kau bertanya dimana juudaime? Bukankah juudaime berada di kamar?" tanya Gokudera heran. Guardian Tsuna dan Varia juga bingung dengan perkataan Xanxus barusan.

"Sampah itu tidak ada di kamar. Kupikir dia ada disini karena sudah sembuh" kata Xanxus lalu tiba-tiba mereka kaget dan memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Juudaime/Tsuna/Sawada/Tsunayoshi/Sampah/Tsu-chan/Bossu/Tsuna-nii menghilang"

"CARI SAMPAI KETEMU! PERIKSA KAMAR JUUDAIME! KALAU INI PENCULIKAN PASTI ADA PETUNJUK YANG TERTINGGAL!" perintah Gokudera dengan suaranya yang lagi-lagi tidak mau kalah dari Squalo.

Mereka semua lalu mencari keseluruh mansion berharap Decimo mereka berada di mansion. Semua panic, mereka mencari ke saluruh tempat bahkan tempat kecil sekalipun.

"Ada apa ini?"

Gokudera dan Yamamoto kaget ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Mereka menelan ludah dan menengok bersamaan. Mereka langsung membeku ketika melihat Reborn dan para arcobaleno yang bingung melihat penghuni di mansion yang panik.

"Ah-Reborn-san, kalian sudah menyelesaikan tugas kalian?" tanya Gokudera gugup. Yamamoto hanya tertawa walau gugup juga.

"Jawab pertanyaan ku" perintah Reborn yang kesal karena mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya..-"

Setelah Gokudera menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, Reborn hanya diam saja. Melihat hal tersebut, Gokudera, Yamamoto dan mantan arcobaleno (kecuali Reborn) langsung pergi menjauh dan mencari Tsuna sambil memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Temukan Decimo dalam 5 menit atau habis sudah"

Ketika mansion Varia sedang ribut mencari Tsuna, ternyata orang yang sedang dicari-cari sedang santai tidur sambil mendengarkan musik dengan headhone di atap mansion.

"Hmm? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Ribut sekali di dalam mansion?" Tsuna hanya diam lalu memutuskan untuk menikmati udara di atap sebentar. "5 menit lagi"

Tsuna benar-benar tidak tau apa yang akan menantinya dibawah nanti kalau ia tidak turun sekarang.

"KEMANA SEBENARNYA BOCAH ITU PERGI!?" teriak Squalo. Ketika Squalo melihat kearah jendela, dia melihat Tsuna yang baru turun menggunakan tali yang dia siapkan untuk fasilitasnya naik turun atap tanpa ketahuan.

"VOOOIII! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISANA!" teriak Squalo kepada Tsuna sambil membuka (baca: menghancurkan) jendela. Tiba-tiba Bester melewati Squalo dan memeluk (baca: menindih) Tsuna seperti biasa.

Tapi sepertinya Bester lupa kalau dia menindih Tsuna di ujung atap lantai 2 mansion. Biasanya Tsuna akan langsung berbenturan dengan lantai begitu Bester memeluknya.

Kalau sekarang, Tsuna bertemu dengan udara dan tanah akan menantinya begitu Tsuna sampai kebawah nanti. Ps: untuk mengingatkan, lantai 2 mansion sudah terbilang cukup tinggi. Jadi jangan samakan seperti lantai 2 dirumah-rumah biasa.

"Eh?" Squalo terlambat menyadari kalau yang melesat melewatinya tadi adalah Bester. Ketika menyadarinya, Squalo hanya bisa melihat Tsuna yang sudah melesat ke bawah sambil ber'hie' ria.

•

•

•

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Tsuna dirawat dirumah sakit dengan kaki kiri, tangan kanan, dan beberapa tulang rusuk yang patah. Guardian Tsuna, terutama Gokudera dan Reborn melarang Bester untuk mendekati Tsuna sampai keadaannya sudah benar-benar sembuh.

Tsuna juga menganggap tugas mendekatkan diri dengan Varia gagal total. Tidakkah Tsuna menyadari kalau tugasnya tidak benar-benar gagal total. Seandainya Tsuna mengetahui seberapa khawatirnya Varia pada saat Tsuna sakit.

.

.

.

 **End**

Sampai sini aja^^ Sankyu minna...

Review please~


End file.
